Bulldozer
Bulldozer was a monster truck owned by FELD Entertainment, Live Nation, Clear Channel Entertainment, PACE Motorspors, and (formerly) Hall Bros. Racing and formerly driven by Tom Meents, Guy Wood, Rob Knell, Eldon DePew, Mark Hall, Tim Hall, Paul Stender, Alex Blackwell, and Chuck Werner. Although the truck is retired, FELD Motorsports still owns the naming rights to Bulldozer, and thus, Bulldozer has appeared in games Monster Truck Madness 2, Monster Jam: The Video Game, Monster Jam: Urban Assault, and Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. El Toro Loco is loosely based off of Bulldozer. History Bulldozer started out as a marketing ad for Smoke Craft Beef Jerky in 1995, and its unique body style (a Custom Bull) was a very popular point with fans. Bulldozer was first campaigned by Hall Brothers Racing, but it had a much longer life with Guy and Debbie Wood, who took over ownership after Smoke Craft dropped the sponsorship. Until 2000, Tom Meents drove a second Bulldozer. His most notable victory was in Orlando 1999 when he beat Dennis Anderson and his truck, Grave Digger. In 2001, El Toro Loco, Bulldozer's spin off, debuted From 2000 to 2002, Bulldozer was also run on American Cowboy. Until 2004, Guy Wood drove Bulldozer. In 2005, Bulldozer ran a Hot Wheels body, and the Bulldozer body was put on a rear engined chassis piloted by Jason Childress In 2007, Bulldozer returned, with Alex Blackwell and Chuck Werner behind the wheels. In 2008, Alex Blackwell joined the Captain's Curse team. In 2009, Kevin Lewis drives Bulldozer at its last show in Glendale, Arizona. In 2010, Werner moved to El Toro Loco, and Bulldozer was retired. The truck is still featured in yearbooks and merchandise however. In 2018, Monster Jam put up a poll via it's YouTube account, where the fans were asked Which was their favorite discontinued truck. Bulldozer was on the list of answers, along with Spider-Man, Air Force Afterburner, Iron Man and Captain's Curse. This doesn't necessarily means that the winner would return to the circuit but it could mean that Monster Jam has this and the other trucks put on hold. World Finals Appearances * 1999 - Tom Meents * 2000 - Guy Wood * 2001 - Eldon DePew * 2002 - Guy Wood * 2004 - Guy Wood Trivia * Bulldozer is one of four trucks owned by FELD that was sold to them, rather than being created by them (The other 3 being Carolina Crusher, Grave Digger, and Son-uva Digger). * Bulldozer and El Toro Loco co-existed for eight years, contrary to the popular belief that the latter succeeded the former. * The original Bulldozer chassis still runs today, as the Tom Cat exhibition truck (the one fitted with the jet engine). Gallery Dozer1.jpg|Concept art 53.png|Wood's first Bulldozer Buldz1203c1.jpg 541.jpg 16 - 10.jpg|On Extreme Overkill 10982190 1055002374528389 6056429553513586607 o.jpg 10407569 640774519390740 4609082083931735283 n.jpg|Bulldozer on American Cowboy Buldz1203c.jpg|Bulldozer under Hall Bros. 12376486 476440775897876 784656348832305096 n.jpg Buldzrz210.jpg|Meents circa 1999 Buldzr210b2.jpg 1-0.jpg Bul2001c.jpg|With a Goldberg wheel Bdozer1.jpg 11845013 10204715084700637 3672055519549424052 o.jpg|Meents Circa 2003 Bul196a.jpg Screenshot 2018-02-15-10-40-22-1.png|On High Roller Dozerraleighqualifying.jpg|The rear engined version from 2005-2008 Vabbull205az2.jpg Hqdefhgjhghjghjault.jpg Monster-Jam-Raymond-James-Stadium-Tampa-FL-149.JPG|Bulldozer with a Meents chassis monster-jam-2009-toronto-4.jpg|At its last show Bulldozertoy.jpg|Hot Wheels toy Bullozer2015.jpg|Hot Wheels toy on updated casting 2006 05-Bulldozer (2).jpg|2006 Hot Wheels toy 2006 05-Bulldozer (1).jpg|Ditto, with concept art Bulldozerspeeder.jpg|Speed Demon toy Bulldozerrender.jpg|Bulldozer's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. MJ CreaturesKidsPages3.jpg|Bulldozer Monster Jam Creatures art bulldozerlogo.jpg|2003 Logo bulldozer_banner.gif|Unused logo Category:Retired Trucks Category:Hall Bros Racing Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Guy Wood Racing Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Team Meents (team)